


Lust and Games Between Friends

by Jettara1



Category: Guardians of Childhood - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a night hanging out with his human friends goes horrible wrong when Pitch joins the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lust and Games Between Friends

This was a kink prompt that as far as I know was never finished. Someone started a story, got one or two chaps in and never finished so here’s my take on it. The Burgess kids range from 17-18. Dubcon and slight non-con. Jack and Bunny are in an established relationship. Suggestions are find but this is pure crack fic, something I haven’t been able to get out of my head since first reading the prompt back in December. Plus this will also fill a prompt from a reader where someone(s) tries to steal Jack away from Bunny. Please don’t hate me 

Jamie stared at Jack wide eyed. He had to be joking, he just couldn’t see it. Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny, a couple? No way. A small frown pulled at Jamie’s lips. That seemed completely unlikely. How were they supposed to have sex? Jack was human…or human spirit, elf, sprite, whatever while Bunny was well a rabbit. It could be true. He tried to imagine how they would do it. He let his mind wander, imagined that large rabbit bent over a naked Jack and rutting into him and oh boy did his mind do a sky dive as heat raced through him and pooled into his groin making him suddenly hard with need. Okay, maybe it wasn’t so hard to imagine. He removed Bunny from the picture and placed himself there, holding Jack’s hips, slamming into his tight cold entrance.

“Hmm…” he murmured, adjusting the blanket over his lap.

“What’s wrong?” asked Jack from his perch on Jamie’s windowsill. This was another late night visit due to a well needed blizzard in Northern Ontario. It was the height of winter which meant making sure there was a thick layer of snow throughout the Northern Hemisphere and took a lot of time and energy. The skidooers and ski enthusiasts were happy. And with New Years only a few days away he was intent on making sure everything was perfect. He blinked, glancing at Jamie’s alarm clock. “Oh man, it’s really late, I shouldn’t be keeping you up,” he apologized, ready to leap off the windowsill and into the winter wonderland he had created outside.

“No! I’m mean, no it’s not that late. I’m on holidays so I can sleep in tomorrow. You can stay.” He gave his best smile and beckoned the winter elf onto his bed. “Besides, I’d like to hear more about you and Bunny.” And then pin you to my bed and fuck the shit out of you until you forget about all about him. He kept the last part to himself and prayed, hoped that Jack would get the idea.

Jack laughed and shook his head. “Sorry, kiddo. You need your sleep and I should be heading back to the Pole. I may not need sleep but North worries if I don’t check in. Who knows, Bunny might be there waiting for me. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Oh,” Jamie muttered, dejected. “Hey wait! Caleb and Claude are having a New Years party just for the gang. Their parents are going to Hawaii tomorrow so the house is all theirs. You want to come?”

Jack’s brows furrowed. “Aren’t his parents going to be upset if they throw a party?”

“They’ve got permission, as long as they’re no alcohol and they clean up. We all throw a hand in the clean up so there’s no trouble.” He bit his lower lip, praying that Jack would say yes.

For a few minutes Jack was silent, as if calculating in his head. “I’m supposed to be a North’s party but I can probably make an appearance. Who’s all going to be there?”

Jamie smiled in relief. He and the twins had been planning this for months, ever since they all realized they had crushes on Jack. “Me, the twins, Cupcake, Pippa and Monty. Sophie’s going with mom to Aunt Stacy’s.”

Jack gave a nod. “Okay. What time?”

“Ten.”

“That’s rather late. I’ll have to talk to Bunny. Later.” With a wave he jumped out of the window, onto a gust of wind and was gone.

Jamie flopped back on his bed with a groan. Why was it so hard to tell Jack how he felt? Why did Jack have to be in a relationship with Bunny? Bunny of all people? Sighing he picked up his cell phone and called Caleb.

“Hey,” Caleb’s sleep clogged voice answered after two rings.

“Hey,” Jamie called back. “He just left.”

Instantly Caleb perked up. “So…did you do it?”

“No, he’s with Bunny.”

There was a pause. “The Easter Bunny?”

“Yeah.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Seduce him.”

“Caleb…I invited him to the party.”

“Awesome!” the other teen crowed only to be hushed by his brother in the background. Caleb lowered his voice when he answered. “That’s perfect, we’ll make it a group event.”

Jamie shook his head. “You’re a pervert. What if he says no?” Nonetheless he settled into his pillows, his hand slipping under his covers to stroke the hard on he had ever since Jack showed up.

“We convince him,” Caleb said simply. “Sweet dreams.”

Jamie laughed, turning off his phone. Leave it to Caleb to try and make seducing Jack into a group event. They had joked about it for weeks, ever since Jack came to spread winter and they first realized just how much they all liked Jack. Really liked and not just in the kid crush way they had previous years. No, this was more primal and needy and each time any of them looked the elf over it was hard not to be aroused. Jamie and Pippa had tried dealing with it together but as much fun as they had it was nothing compared to what they wanted to do to Jack.

Jamie pulled on his erection, stroking and groping his hard length, imaging it buried deep inside Jack as he twisted a nipple. When he came it was with the image of Jack’s cool mouth around it and he muffled a cry as he rode his orgasm. He only prayed that when he did confess his feelings to Jack that his friend would not turn him away. That was his only real fear, that Jack would reject him and no longer want to be his friend.

From the shadows Pitch smiled, watching as Jack’s first Believer fell asleep. So the boy wanted Jack for himself. It seemed to be a reoccurring theme amongst the original six children to believe in Jack Frost. He had felt all of their fear and lust and want. They all feared his rejection and he was able to use that. He whispered in their ears, told them ways to seduce the young Guardian, how to make him theirs. Yes, theirs because how could one teenage spirit object to six hormonal, lust filled teenagers? He chuckled to himself as he whispered in Jamie’s ear just as he had young Caleb and Claude minutes earlier. Then he moved one to Cupcake. Oh he had plans for Jack Frost and his friends would help accomplish them.


	2. Chapter 2

Lust and Games Between Friends 2

The party at Santoff Claussen was in full swing. The Yetis band played a variety of music and people were dancing and talking, all happy to ring in a New Year. North was making his rounds, greeting and chatting away, spending most of his time with Mother Goose and the wizard Ombric as they caught up on old times. Bunny was with them for a while before disappearing into the crowd. Jack watched it all with awe as he did every year. Spirits would come and talk with him, a large number wanting to dance but he would often beg pardon and find a quite spot in the rafters when it became too much. Thankfully the other Guardians knew that he still had trouble with crowds so usually with distract any who persisted in bothering their youngest member.

He glanced at the clock over large mantle in the ball room. It was getting late. He would have to head out within the next hour if he was going to make it to the Burgess party. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the kids having a party without their parents knowing. It was a new experience for him. He hoped the twins won’t get in trouble for it.

“Hey,” Bunny said, stepping past Cupid and Clover to where Jack had taken up refuge in a dark corner not far from where Pitch was standing sipping a flute of wine. The Pooka gave the shade a glare before grasping Jack’s hand and leading him away from the party. “You’ve been glancing at the damned clock every other minute. If North noticed he’d be insulted.”

“He knows I’m heading to Burgess soon,” Jack objected. “He’s fine with it.”

“Show’s what you know,” the Pooka huffed. “Besides, I’d prefer you staying here. I had plans for midnight.”

Jack grinned, skipping ahead of his lover. “Oh? And what would that be?” He gasped when Bunny grasped him around the waist and heaved him over his shoulder and a swat to his rear.

“Don’t worry, Frostbite, you’re not leaving just yet.” His paw squeezed his rear.

Laughing, Jack grasped his tail and gave a gentle yank. “Just how much did you have to drink?”

“Enough. Here we are.” He lowered Jack to his feet and to Jack’s surprise they were in North’s study.

“We could’ve just gone to my room,” he laughed but Bunny was already too busy licking and nipping his neck as he undid Jack’s shirt. Warm paws caressed his exposed chest and sides. “Hmm…Bunny, I should be going.”

“Not until you’ve had a proper fuck,” Bunny purred as he undid Jack’s belt. Once the zipper was down he slipped a paw in and teased his penis to hardness. “What are you going do there, what movies, eat popcorn? You’ll be bored shitless.” His voice got low as he nuzzled Jack’s cheek. “I want you to be thinking about me the whole time you’re there and what we could be doing here.”

If that paw working him wasn’t enough to turn Jack own those words were. He pressed into Bunny paw, hard and needy. “Okay…one quickie won’t hurt.”

Bunny chuckled, stripping off his pants and boxers and tossing them to the side. “Quickie, huh? Can’t promise you that.” He bent Jack over on North’s finely craved oak desk and spread his legs, then took the large seat. He pushed Jack back down when he tried to stand up.

“Aster!” Jack gasped as Bunny’s long wet tongue ran up the crack of his ass before he pulled his cheeks apart and rimmed him. “Aster…Aster please don’t teased.”

“Left the lube in your room, mate, this is the best I have.”

“Ahh!” 

That hot tongue pushed past the ring of muscle and inside. Slowly and deliberately Bunny tongue fucked the smaller spirit, making Jack moaned and cry with need. He made sure Jack was good and wet before standing and with one swift motion rolled him over so he was on his back. Then, pushing Jack’s knees to his chest to open him as much as possible, he slowly pushed in.

“Nghh!” Jack cried, arching his back. “Aster…ah!”

“Tight, so frigging tight,” Bunny growled, leaning forward. He grasped Jack’s hips and pulled out until only the head of his cock was still in and then thrust deeply, hitting the prostrate straight on.

Jack screamed, his back arched. His eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth. Through the closed study door they could hear the music and chatter of people. 

Bunny chuckled, rolling his hips to make his young lover whimper. He took Jack’s hands away from his mouth and held them on either side of his head. “Want to place a bet?” he asked sweetly, rubbing their pelvises together. Jack shook his head, already hearing a challenge in his love’s voice. Nonetheless Bunny pressed on, thrusting into his prostrate with slowly teasing thrusts. “I bet you can’t keep quiet. I bet you’ll scream loud enough for everyone to hear you and…” His grin grew predatory. “I bet you’ll have trouble sitting through whatever silly movie the kids plan to watch tonight.”

Jack blinked. “Aster, no,” he said firmly but the Pooka had already begun moving. He bit his lip, trying to keep silent but Bunny knew all his sweet spots and abused them repeatedly, just the way Jack liked it. “Ngh…ah…Aster…”

Bunny slowed to a painfully teasing pace. “What’s that, Snowflake, can’t quite hear you.”

“Bastard,” the boy swore, trying to push into his love only to have Bunny pull out. “No!”

“Tell me what you want, Jackie or you heading to the party horny and sex deprived until you get home.” Bunny snickered at the teen’s frustration. For all Jack’s gusto he couldn’t handle not being touched anymore. He wanted, no needed, to be touched, stroked, fucked whenever possible. It’s what made their relationship so much fun. Jack, frozen as a hormonal teenager for the rest of his life was at that awkward sexual stage that he never knew about until Bunny introduced him to his body’s most basic need.

“Please Aster, I want you.”

“What?”

“Screw me or I’ll do it myself.” But of course Bunny still had his wrists pinned so there was no chance of that and the Pooka only laughed at the threat. “Damn it, Aster, FUCK. ME. ALREADY.”

There was a pause in the chatter and Bunny was sure someone heard that. “Well, since you asked so sweetly.” He lined back up with Jack’s swollen hole and thrust in deeply, filling him to the core.

Jack screamed as his prostrate was repeatedly hit. Over and over again Bunny nailed that most sensitive spot until Jack couldn’t utter a coherent word and only screamed and cried wordlessly. Bunny kissed and nipped his cafes, pressing his knees to Jack’s chest as he pounded long and hard. The music from the party increased in volume, someone obviously trying to drown out the noise of their loud love making. Letting go of Jack’s wrists, Bunny grasped his hips and pulled him into his lap as he sat in North chair, letting the elf ride him and have some control. They kissed deeply, Bunny’s paws buried in his snowy white hair as Jack ran his finger through the fur of his back and pulled on his sensitive ears. The sprite bounced up and down, impaling himself over and over again until he was crying out his released as Bunny filled him with his seed and marked his neck and collar-bone. And sure enough, Bunny made sure his screams were heard by all.

North peeked his head into his office, frowned at the sight of a half-naked Jack draped over Bunny’s lap and the Guardian of Hope’s smug grin. He shook his head, ordered Bunny to clean the mess up and locked the door behind him. Bunny couldn’t have been happier. It was always fun riling up his old friend, especially when making love to Jack, North’s adoptive son. The poor man worried over Jack like a mother hen.

“I should be going,” Jack whispered, lifting himself off Bunny only to be pulled back down and impaled again as Bunny length hardened once more.

“One more round,” Bunny insisted, bouncing him on his lap.

Laughing, Jack hugged him as he tightened his muscles. “You’re insatiable,” he teased, kissing him. Bunny’s thrusts only grew faster and harder and soon Jack was crying out once more.

It was another half-hour and five orgasms later before Bunny let him go. But he did need some help getting dressed once more, and a shoulder to lean on as he walked to his room to fetch his staff. Yeah, sitting comfortably through a movie marathon with the Burgess kids was going to be a challenge, especially when Bunny decided to slip a small egg shaped vibrator up his ass with the setting on medium.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll pop by later,” Bunny teased, rubbing his rear and making the vibrator hum against Jack’s inner walls. “Drag you away on ‘Guardian’ business.”

“You better,” Jack groaned, slapping his paw away. “This is going to be completely uncomfortable.”

“That’s the point, Snowflake.” Bunny grinned, chinning him affectionately, spreading his scent all over the youth. “Have fun.”

Jack shook his head as he slipped through his bedroom window. Some days there was just no understanding his Bunny. He adjusted his grip on his staff and rode the Wind to Burgess, the little egg vibrator sending pleasant sensations through him.

Bunny had a happy skip to his step as he returned to the ball room. He gave North the biggest, happiest, smug smile ever and couldn’t help laughing as his friend shook his head. Those who knew about his relationship with Jack gave him either small smiles or outstandish looks, as if he were crazy for doing what he did with the young sprite and how loud they were. Bunny didn’t care. He liked the way he could make Jack lose control, even in public. He lost count of the number of times he either teased his mate openly or found a small corner somewhere and simply fuck him senseless regardless of who was around. Jack was his and he wanted everyone to know it. He was marked and scented and if Bunny could stay buried in his tight confines 24/7 he would be but then they would get nothing done. They both had duties.

“He is quite vocal,” Pitch said, drawing his attention away from the snack table.

Bunny growled, glaring at the Nightmare King. “What’s it to you, Pitch?”

The shade raised a brow. “Just stating facts. You didn’t take him to his room which from what I’ve gathered is soundproofed so I’m surmising you screwed him with the intent on all of us hearing. My question is why?”

His eyes narrowed and he walked away. Pitch’s grin grew. “Just making sure we all know he belongs to you, no?” he called after him.

A few of the guests stared at the Pooka or glanced at Pitch but the Boogeyman only grinned. It was interesting how Bunnymund declared ownership of Jack. Bunny stormed back, a boomerang in hand. “Keep your filthy hands off him.”

“I have no interest in touching your precious little Snowflake,” Pitch assured, raising his hands to pacify the Pooka. 

Emerald eyes narrow, Bunny simply glared at him before turning on a back paw and storming to his fellow Guardians, muttering about shades and Nightmare Kings and why North continued to insist on including said Nightmare King and one of these days… Pitch only smiled as he watched him before melting into the shadows. He had another party to attend as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Lust and Games Between Friends 3

The party was in full swing by the time Jack arrived. Music filled the house and Jack winced at the high volume. Jamie was waiting in the backyard with his girlfriend, Pippa. They talked in a hushed whisper and Jack was amazed they could hear each other over the loud music. Jamie spotted Jack first and pulled away from the girl with a sudden smile and wave. Pippa’s eyes widened at the sight of Jack and she gave a low whistle.

“Wow, talk about hotness,” she teased, giving him a hug, her arms low on his waist, much lower than usual. 

He shrugged, giving a cocky smile. “Well you know me,” he joked, hugging her back. “Need to make my public happy.” He paused in surprised when she pressed into him, her small firm breasts tight against his chest and nipples hard. He looked down at her. “Pip, where’s your coat? It’s below freezing out here.”

She hugged him a little tighter. “I had Jamie to keep me warm.”

Jamie just smiled. “Yeah, well now that Jack’s here we should head inside. Everyone’s excited to him.” He opened the door and held it open for the two.

Pippa held on to Jack’s arm. “So did Jamie tell you this was a sleep over?” We got permission from our parents and all. Do you think North would mind…or Bunny?”

Surprised, Jack just shrugged. “They should be alright with it. Wouldn’t be the first time I spent the night in Burgess. I’ve been doing it for centuries.”

The music was unbelievably loud inside and Jack winced at the sound, especially as they made their way down to the rec room in the basement. Pippa noticed his discomfort and yelled down the stairs. “Caleb, turn it down!” A moment later the music was at decent level and Jack was able to push back the beginnings of a headache.

“Jack!” Monty yelled when they entered the rec room. The blonde hair teen, the only one in the group about Jack’s height bounded up to him with a big smile. “We were starting to worry. You’re over an hour late.”

The ice elf rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah…eh…Bunny needed to talk with me before I left and the party at North’s was kind of hard to leave, everyone wanted to chat with me.”

“Well you’re here now,” said Cupcake, sashing up to him in a new dress. 

Her hair had grown out and she looked very grown up. She towered over Jack by a good six inches, the only ones taller than her being Caleb and Claude. Jamie was an inch shorter and Pippa was only two inches taller than Jack. Jack felt very small compared to them.

Cupcake took his hand and pulled him to an old couch and filled him in on the festivities for the night. Jack tried to find a comfortable position to sit in, the vibrator in his rear sending shivers up his spine. He smiled at her and tried to hide his discomfort. This was going to be one long night. He should never have let Bunny shove the stupid toy into him. He glanced around, looking for a bathroom. Maybe, if he could slip away for just a moment he could get it out – hopefully. He should have tried before arriving. Unfortunately, Monty and Pippa had joined the conversation and he couldn’t get a word in edge wise. The vibrator moved inside him and he continued to shift. Oh please, MiM, don’t let anyone notice, he prayed, feeling himself get aroused. 

Jamie watched Jack from the snack table they had set up as he sipped at a rum and coke. He had told Jack there would be no alcohol at the party but the twins had gotten their hands on a bottle when they saw just how nervous Jamie and the girls were. Jamie was happy for it. He’d only drank a few times and usually didn’t like it but right now it was calming his nerves.

“He’s more fidgety then we are,” Claude noted, standing next to him and sipping his drink as he eyed their friend. “Think he’ll be up for?”

Caleb chuckled softly. “Have you seen the Rabbit? Come on, if Jack can hand him he can handle us. Have you ever watched the animal channel? Imagine that Bunny’s size plowing into Jack.”

Jamie shivered. He should not have watched rabbits mating with the twins, he kept seeing the Easter Bunny mounting Jack and going at it. He closed his eyes and tried to push the thought away. Don’t think of Jack bent over, don’t think…why is Jack wiggling around on the couch as if… He shook his head. No, no, no… bad thought, bad, bad thought.

Caleb mixed another drink and popped a little something in it before he headed toward Jack.

“Caleb,” Jamie called, trying to stop him. He wasn’t sure what Caleb had added or if Jack could drink alcohol or not or if it even would have an effect on him.

“It’s just an aphrodisiac. It’ll help him relax,” Caleb said softly. “Hey, Jack, here.” He handed Jack the drink. “So what should we do first? Movies, dancing, I’ve got some good tracks.”

Jack shrugged. “Whatever you guys want to do.” He sipped the drink and made a face. “Are you guys drinking?”

“Just a little. That’s why everyone’s spending the night.”

“Oh.”

Jack wasn’t happy about the fact they were drinking, they were all under age but soon he forgot about it as they joked around, challenged each other to video games and karaoke. They bounced around and danced. They ate and drank, and even played a game of truth or dare than saw Jack be kissed by just about everyone, and soon Jack was feeling pretty good. It surprised him when the girls danced with him, their bodies brushing against his very suggestively, but soon it wasn’t just Pippa and Cupcake, they boys were touching him as well and not so innocently. Someone pressed against his back, grinning against his rear and causing the vibrator in him to do funny things. Jack inhaled sharply, going to pull away only to have a pair of large dark hands grasp his hips and pull him into them. He felt a hardness covered only by a thin layer of fabric push against him as warm lips teased the back of his left ear.

“We…should stop,” he whispered as those lips travelled along his neck. He was silenced when Cupcake pressed against his front, her lips claiming his. He blinked in surprise, his hands going to her shoulders to gently push her away when she began undoing his pants. “Cupcake, what are you doing? Whao, hey!”

Caleb grasped his wrists, holding them up and out of the way as she pushed down his pants and boxers. “Shh…you’ll like this, Jack,” the taller boy said.

Jack tried to struggle, to pull away only to be pushed firmly against Caleb by Cupcake as grasped his flaccid penis and began kissing and licking it. “Oh MiM!” he gasped. “Cupcake, stop…ngh…stop.”

“Relax, Jack,” Jamie said gently, cupping his face. “We’re just having fun.”

Jack gasped as Cupcake suddenly deep throated him as he started growing hard. She pumped the base as she sucked and Jack’s knees felt wobbly. “Oh God!”

Someone turned up the music as Jamie began kissing him. “We’re going make sure you enjoy this.”

Jack would have objected and Cupcake was humming into erection, sending unbelievable pleasure straight up his length and through his spine. Mixed with the vibrator he felt as if he were on fire. Caleb let go of his wrists to wrap and arm around his waist while the other felt him up. Jamie continued kissing and nuzzling him, promising that he was going to love this, that they had been planning it for quite a while now. Jack closed his eyes, unable to believe this was happening. His friends, his first Believers, were doing this to him. He knew he should be mad, should be fighting harder but his mind was muddled by the alcohol and Cupcake’s oh too talented mouth. One last suck and he was crying out his release, his cum filling her mouth.

His knees gave and only Caleb arm around him kept him from collapsing. Cupcake licked her lips as she stood up. “I knew you’d taste like snow cone,” she said in a seductive whisper as she kissed him. “What do you think, Pippa?”

Caleb sat on the couch with Jack straddled on his lap, legs wide open as Pippa knelt before them. His erection, still hidden in his pants, poked at Jack’s rear, promising much more to come. “Come, girl, everybody wants a turn and this fine ass is begging to be fucked.”

“No, Pippa, wait…what has gotten into you guys? Let me…oh!” Pippa went down on him. She didn’t play or hum like Cupcake had she just suck deep and hard and Jack was thrashing in Caleb’s arms. Jamie and Claude grabbed his arms, holding them down as the girl sucked him off. 

Pitch watched from the shadows, a wide smile on his voice as he listened to Jack’s cries. This was too good, if only Bunny new what Jack’s precious Believers were doing to him. Jamie was trying to keep Jack from outright screaming by kissing him even as the other boy twisted Jack’s nipples and his brother held him in place. And this was just the floor play. He couldn’t wait for the main event. Moving through the shadows he whispered more scenarios into the teens’ ears, positions to put Jack in, ways to fuck and what he would likely enjoyed most – at least in Pitch’s mind. He made Jack seem like a slut to them, as if this was something he did all the time with the Guardians. 

It did the job. Their hands became more adventurous and Jack struggled more as he was bite and suckled. Jamie and Claude suckling his nipples and pinching his thighs as Caleb’s fingers slipped into Jack’s mouth, collecting saliva before letting them wander between Jack’s legs. He teased the puckered opening before pushing one large finger in. 

Jack arched with a cry. “No…Caleb, don’t…” He bit his lip, trying to hold back his cries as Caleb’s finger brushed against the vibrator.

“What’s this?” the teen asked as he pushed against it.

Jack nearly screamed when he pushed against his prostrate. Caleb did it again just as Pippa swallowed his length and Jack’s vision exploded in white as he came once more. Pippa nearly choked on his spunk as she swallowed it all. She sat back and smiled up at Jack before kissing his cheek. Jack slumped in Caleb’s arms, trying to ignore the two fingers now up his ass, trying to get the vibrator out. He shivered when Caleb finally got it and pulled it out. He held it up for everyone to see.

“Looks like the Easter Bunny is now hiding eggs in Jack,” he teased, kissing Jack’s brows. “Wonder what else he’s hiding.”

Jack shivered as he felt another mouth on his penis. Monty this time. He felt Caleb shift under him and heard a zipper open. He shook his head but it did no good. He felt a large hard length breach him and after all the teasing it felt good. But unlike Bunny Caleb didn’t bounce him up and down but sat back, holding Jack by the waist as Monty nuzzled and kissed his dick and pelvis, rubbing his face into his private. He licked and kissed Jack’s balls and the underside of his penis, gently pumping until Jack began growing hard once more and then sucking with a gentle, almost worshipping grace.

Jamie kissed Jack’s lips and stroked his sweaty hair. “See Jack, this is good isn’t it?” he asked, nipping his chin.

“Damn good. Man, you need to feel this ass. He’s so tight,” Caleb said, rotating his hips. “You sure he’s fucking the rabbit?”

Jack gasped as he rubbed against his prostrate.

“You saw the egg,” Claude said, slipping his fingers in Jack’s mouth. “Once Monty’s done I want to fuck this mouth. Oh God, he’s so hot.”

Jack whimpered as those finger slid further in his mouth. He imagined them as Bunny’s large cock sliding against his tongue. He sucked on them, making Claude shudder with desire. 

“We’ll all have our turn,” Jamie assured, biting Jack’s shoulder. “There are six of us, we’ll take him three at a time and just rotate.”

Caleb nodded, rotating his hips as he massaged Jack’s inner thighs. “One up the ass, one in his mouth and one of the girls can ride him. After that it’s a free for all. Whoever pounds his ass the most wins.”

The images that brought made Jack’s muscles tighten and he whimpered. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Why wasn’t he fighting this? And why did it feel so good. He buried his fingers in Monty’s hair, trying to guide him. 

“Harder, Monty, suck harder,” he moaned, earning chuckles from the other boys. “Oh God! Yes, just like that. Ngh!” He came for the third in under twenty minutes and slumped into Caleb but he wasn’t given any rest. The boys were already rearranging him into his hands and knees on the floor with Pippa, now completely naked, smiling under him. Jack blinked, trying to fight the exhaustion that suddenly pledged him. “Guys, stop..I can’t…” But he was silenced by Claude who gave him a deep kiss and spilled rum into his mouth. He coaxed him into swallowing it before undoing his pants and releasing his large erection and pressing it against Jack’s lips. Why Jack didn’t fight it he did not know. He opened his mouth and took that dark length in his mouth as Caleb guided him into Pippa. He heard the girl gasped as he filled her, her small perk breasts pressed against his chest. Caleb set the pace, thrusting into Jack who in turn thrust into Pippa as he sucked on Claude. It felt so different yet so good.

Caleb held Jack’s hips, focusing and deep thrusts and trying to find that sweet spot that would make Jack thrash about. That voice that kept whispering in the back of his mind urged him to thrust harder, to pound into Jack, to make him scream and moan and it was so tempting. His balls tightened with need. He gave his brother a look, as if asking what he thought. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking.

Claude grinned, his hands fisting in Jack’s hair. “Fuck him like a bunny,” he said, suddenly thrusting into Jack’s mouth. 

Caleb nodded and began thrusting harder, faster, finding Jack’s sweet spot and pounded on that bundle of nerves. Jack moaned and cried around Claude’s length as Pippa clung to him, crying out at the sudden deep thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his and Caleb’s narrow hips. She came first, screaming out her release as Caleb continued fucking Jack into her. Claude followed shortly after, panting as Jack drank down his juices. Caleb’s thrusts grew harder, more frantic and when his cum suddenly burst into Jack’s cool cavern the young Guardian came inside the girl under him. The two collapsed next to Pippa, both out of breath and Jack on the verge of passing out. If only the teens would let him.

Next up – Jamie, Monty and Cupcake


	4. Chapter 4

Lust and Games Between Friends 4

Caleb held him tight, still slowly thrusting as he spent himself, but his grasp was weaker and Jack was able to pull himself out of his free. He pressed himself against the couch and stared at the three teens he just had sex with in shock. How the hell did this happen? Pippa was smiling at him, looking more than pleased with herself while the twins looked a little sleepy but still up for more. He was extremely happy they were humans and not a Pooka like Bunny, he’d be in a lot of pain then. Caleb was already reaching for him again and Jack scooted away and into Cupcake.

“Back off, Caleb, it our turn,” she snapped at the taller teen. She grasped Jack’s arm and hauled him back onto the couch. She glared and Jamie and Monty as they moved to join her. “Sorry, boys, I don’t share. You can wait your turn.”

“Cupcake, hold on,” Jack tried as she laid him down. “I don’t understand, why are you guys doing this? I never thought…”

She leaned over him, stroking his cheek lovingly. “Shh…I know, we were so scared to tell you just how much we love you and want you. None of us could form the words so we decided it best to just show you. It’s okay, Jack, we’ll take good care of you.” She kissed him gently as she brushed his shirt down his shoulders. “Oh!” She traced a dark purple bruise with one finger before kissing it. “I see Bunny likes to mark you as well as shove things up that beautiful ass of yours.”

“Cupcake, please.” He caught her hands and made her look at him. “You need to stop. I don’t like you like that. “You guys are just kids.”

She smiled at him. “Oh sweetheart, you didn’t notice we’re not kids anymore?” She kissed him once more and pulled her hands free. “Let me show you. Jamie, a little help.”

Jack’s turned to Jamie, his first Believer and best friend. The boy was naked and looking very much not like the little boy he met so long ago. Jamie knelt just above his head forcing Jack to crane his neck to see him.

“Jamie…” Jack started only to have his friend suddenly kiss him, and not those little kisses from earlier when Caleb was holding him down. This was slow, gentle, the kiss of a lone time lover and Jack found himself melting into it, wanting, no needing more. No…this is wrong, I’m with Bunny, he told himself. But Cupcake was working on his body, suckling his nipples as she worked her way down his body. He was arching off the couch as she touched his most sensitive areas, making him hard once more. He reached up for Jamie, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He gasped when Cupcake straddled his hip and his length was suddenly surrounded by tight warmth. “No!” His hands shot out to grab her but Jamie caught his hands and held them to his chest.

“It’s okay, Jack. We’re going to help you forget all about Bunny,” he said gently. “I know you like it hard and I promise I’ll make it real good for you my turn but it’s Cupcake’s turn now.”

The girl was rocking slowly, bouncing from time to time and Jack had to admit it felt good to be buried in someone, but this was wrong. This was all wrong. Nonetheless he arched into her, wanting more of that heat even as he fought with himself.

“So good,” Cupcake moaned bending down to kiss him. “This is better than I ever imagined.” Her rocking increased and she grind their pelvises together until Jack was moaning and bucking beneath her. She grasped his hair, yanking him away from Jamie and pressing his face to one breast. “Suck my nipple, Jack! Please, suck it. Oh God, yes! Harder!”

Suckling a woman’s nipple was so different than suckling Bunny’s. One there was no fur to push through, second there was the mound of her breast. He never felt anything like it before. He barely had a chance to explore it before she was ripping herself away from him with a cry as her orgasm took her, her muscles tightening around his length and trying to milk him. He enjoyed the feeling but had cum so many times already that it wasn’t enough to bring him again just yet. Whether or not she noticed he did not know, she just smiled and gave him a hard kiss before lifting herself off his lap.

“That was amazing,” she gushed between kisses. “We need to go another round later.”

He just panted and nodded before catching himself and shaking his head but by then she was cozying up to the twins and watching expectantly as Jamie climbed between his legs.

“Make this good, Jamie,” Claude called out, eying Jack’s erection. “I want to see him cum all over the place.”

“Yeah, make him scream for release,” Caleb threw in with a leer. “I have a cock ring we can use.”

“Monty, ride his face,” Cupcake threw in.

“Should we get him another drink?” Pippa asked.

“Oh, wait I have more of the aphrodisiac maybe we should give him another dose,” Caleb said, getting up.

“Would you guys shut up,” Jamie snapped, hefting Jack’s rear onto his lap and massaging his thighs. He smiled at the elf and ignored the others. “You look so hot like this, Jack,” he said gently as he pushed in. “Oh wow, even after Caleb you’re still tight. This is good, just how I pictured it. Oh yeah…”

“Jamie…ngh…oh!” Any objections Jack had flew out the window, not that anyone was listening to him to begin with. But if he was going to be thoroughly fucked by his friends the least they could do was hit the right spot. “Oh…there…right there!”

Hard, Jamie, fuck him good and hard. Make him scream your name, a voice whispered to Jamie. He grinned down at Jack as he thrust. Yeah, hard, Jack like it hard. He braced himself over the ice elf, aiming at that bundle of nerves deep inside Jack and started thrusting. He brought out that image he created of Bunny fucking Jack and matched the pace in his head. Fast and hard, make him scream. And that’s what he did. He rammed into Jack, bucking hard and hitting his prostrate with each with each stroke.

“Jamie!” Jack cried, thrashing beneath.

Grab his hair, yank his head back. Make him know he’s yours and no own else’s, the voice continued and Jamie did as it said. He grabbed Jack’s hair, yanked his head back until watery blue eyes stared at him and rammed harder, pounding into that smaller body with abandoned. “Mine, you’re mind. Bunny can go screw himself.”

“Jamie…” Jack objected only to have his head pulled back more as Jamie grabbed his cock and began squeezing and pumping it.

Pitch laughed from the darkness. Oh did Jack look beautiful like this, his ass filled with his best friend’s cock as he was pounded into the soft couch with a bunch of horny, lustful teens watching and waiting for their turn. He wondered just how many times the kids would fuck the Guardian before they passed out because it didn’t matter whether or not Jack did, he intended to make sure his body was well used before he let him go. Oh and he was coming again.

“JAMIE!” Jack screamed as his cum splashed over Jamie’s hand and their stomachs and chests. A moment later Jamie’s cum filled his insides. “Oh MiM!”

Jamie released him and grasped the back of the couch as he thrust a few last times, making sure every last drop of his seed was inside Jack before pulling out. “God, Jack, I should have done that with you ages ago. Monty, your turn.”

The smaller boy shook his head silently more interested in watching and giving head than actually having sex with Jack.

Jack flopped back on the couch and covered his face. Exhaustion was starting to claim him. He couldn’t keep this up. He needed to get out of here. He gasped when he felt the teens pull at his arms and legs, their mouths and tongues running along his body to clean him. Someone was licking and sucking at his entrance while two others cleaned his chest and stomach. Someone else was sucking at his cock. It was too much. His mind barely registered someone slipping a cock ring over his erection as it hardened, denying him orgasm as he was fucked again and again until their faces meshed into one and he passed out but even then he was given no reprieve. 

All the while Pitch watched and directed the teens on what to do. He grinned when Jack fainted after Caleb placed the cock ring on him. So much pleasure and betrayal all mixed into one. Jack was utterly terrified, not so much by being fucked by his friends, although that was there, he was afraid of Bunny finding out and thinking he betrayed him. It was delicious. Oh the Pooka will find out but not for a few more hours. He was far from done with Jack and his friends. But seeing as the children were getting sleepy it might be time for them to have a rest. With a wave of nightmare sand he sent them all to sleep in a heap on the floor and left Jack alone on the couch. It was time he had some fun with the little Guardian.


	5. Chapter 5

Lust and Games Between Friends 5

“What a beautiful little thing you are,” Pitch cooed, stroking Jack’s damp cheek. He had turned the room temperature help after the teens had fallen asleep. They had kept the room cool for the sprite’s benefit but Pitch had found that foolish. They were trying to seduce him or at least fuck him senseless and had done a relatively good job, but after some rest the boy would be strong enough to escape while they slept, best to weaken him further by causing him to overheat. Pitch had waited patiently as the heat rose to a toasty 94 degrees, something that would keep the kids comfy and tuckered and Jack too weak to fight, not that he was in any shape to do much more than lay around and take what he was given.

“No more,” Jack murmured in his sleep, trying to twist away from Pitch’s touch.

“Oh but we’re not nearly done with you yet,” Pitch droned, bending down to nip Jack’s ear. “That hole of yours is just begging for more.”

Jack’s eyes shot open when he felt something slip into him and expand. “Ah…no, what..?” His gaze met Pitch’s and he bit back a scream as whatever was in him began to move. It wasn’t a cock, no one was between his legs and Pitch’s hands were caressing him. It was too grainy, like…like sand. He arched his back as his prostrate was rammed relentlessly. When was this going to stop? “Pitch…stop….please stop.”

“Why?” Pitch asked, confused. “Isn’t this what you wanted? To be thoroughly fucked?” He sounded slightly disappointed but the pounded didn’t stop. “After all, you seduced those poor children. You made them take turned fucking you and no look, they’re so exhausted and you’re still so needy.”

He shook his head. “I didn’t do this.”

“But you did, Jack,” Pitch continued, as if scolding a small child for stealing a cookie or painting on the wall. “You wanted this. Bunny’s not good enough you need six others to full fill your needs? Such a selfish lover. Well no fears, I’m here now. I’ll widen that whole of yours enough for them to finish you off properly.”

“What? No! I…” His spine felt of if it might snap when another orgasm hit him and he was unable to cum due to the cock ring Caleb had put on him. He screamed wordlessly, thankful for someone to be holding him even if it was Pitch.

“Oh, you are a beauty,” Pitch teased, making his sand continue its torture until Jack collapsed once more. “Oh no, no falling asleep, Jack. We’re not done yet.”

Jack gasped as the sand slipped out of him. His eyes felt heavy and body drained. He needed to cum but he also needed to sleep and Pitch just wouldn’t let him. The Nightmare King slipped between his legs, his trousers open and grey erection ramrod straight and leaking precum. Jack shook his head. No more, please no more, he begged but his voice was lost.

“Come on, Jack, you can handle this. I’ve watched the way Bunnymund pounds into you. Now you can be a willing participant or I can haunt your friends’ nightmares for the rest of their lives,” Pitch said, stroking his cheek. “They’re not children anymore, Sandy can’t protect their dreams, but I can still bring them nightmares. Imagine their horror if they all start thinking they raped you. Yes, you seduced them – don’t even try to tell yourself differently, this is all your fault – but I can make them think this was a gang rape. Imagine their horror, especially Jamie’s. You’re his best friend and he let this happen, initiated it even Wasn’t he the one who invited you here? Oh my, he might become suicidal.”

Jack shook his head. “You did this. You got in their heads and made them do this.”

He chuckled. “No, Jack. This was all them and you, I just gave them a little push in the right direction. You could’ve stopped them at any time.”

“No…”

“Do keep telling yourself that. It makes this all the more fun.” He grinned predatorily at him. “Now, are we in agreement or should I go screw Jamie for a while. He’s never had it up the ass yet.”

Panic filled Jack. Despite what his friends had done he was not about to let Pitch hurt them. 

Seeing the boy’s defeat Pitch’s grin grew. “That’s a good boy.” He didn’t bother being gentle, the youth’s muscles were already well stretched and lubed with endless cum. He slammed into Jack, making him scream and cling to him. He pushed one of Jack’s legs out and to his shoulder, opening him wide as he thrust hard into Jack’s core before slowing and pulling the shadows to him. He grew in size and width, filling and stretching Jack in ways the boy never felt before.

Jack grasped at the fabric of the couch, his nails digging in as he felt Pitch grow within him. “Uh..stop…stop…” he moaned.

. . .

Baby Tooth flew to Caleb’s in search of Jack. The Guardian of Fun was supposed to be back at Santoff Claussen by now. He was supposed to call in if was staying later. Bunny was sure he had simply lost track of time as he usually did when he played with the children. How many times had Toothiana sent her to find him and bring him back? He giggled to himself. Probably playing some video game with the boys again, she mused with a smile.

The lights in the house were out, all except those in the basement. She swooped around the house opening to find an open window. All the kids kept at least one open, usually in their bedrooms so that Jack could come and go as he pleased, but today they were all closed and more surprisingly, locked. That was odd. She fluttered down to the basements windows and gazed in each until she found the rec room. She froze in mid-flight, her chest suddenly tight and horror filling her at the sight before her.

The children – or rather young adults – lay about the room in varying degrees of undress. Jack, her Jack, was laying on the couch completely nude. What was worse, he wasn’t alone. The Nightmare King was between his legs, Jack partially on his lap, left leg held at a painful angle as he pushed into her boy with bruising force. She could barely hear his cries but knew this was wrong. She yelped and fled to find help.

. . .

Pitch pulled Jack up, burying himself deeper and bringing tears of pain to the eternal youth. “It’s going to get good in a soon, Jack,” he promised, kissing him heatedly. “You need to do better than this. I would almost think you weren’t enjoying yourself.”

“I’m not,” Jack insisted.

He chuckled, grasping the snow white hair and making Jack look at him. “You’re a pathetic liar. I can feel the way your body responds to me.” From the corner of his eyes he caught sight of the mini tooth fairy and grinned. Witnesses, excellent. She’ll tell the Tooth Fairy and then Bunnymund will learn of Jack’s betrayal. Best to make it a good show. He kissed Jack again, this time with bruising force as he delved his tongue into the cool mouth. Jack struggled but was easily over powered as shadows began to tease him and Pitch filled him more. The boy cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Feeling the need to mark him, Pitch tilted the boy’s head to the side and bit into her milky skin as he began to ram into the youth, making sure to hit his prostrate with each thrust until Jack was screaming and sobbing and fighting to get the cock ring off.

“Tell me how much you want this,” Pitch taunted, stroking his hard length. “Tell me how much you like having great big cocks up that tight ass of yours. Tell me and I’ll let you cum.”

“No…” Jack fought, his nails digging into Pitch’s back, but it was too much. He needed to cum. It hurt yet felt so good. He felt like he was being torn in two and he couldn’t take it anymore. “Oh MiM! Pitch…please…I need…”

Pitch bounced him harder on his lap. “Tell me, Jack.” He squeezed and pumped Jack’s erection. “Tell me now or I’ll just make you suffer while I do Jamie.”

“Ngh…yes! I like big…giant cocks in me. I want you to fill me. I want…Oh God, PITCH!”

Satisfied, Pitch yanked off the cock ring none too gently and began plowing into the boy, grinning when he notices the twins awakening to Jack’s cries. “You can easily handle two cocks in you. Wouldn’t that be nice, Jack?” He rammed harder, squeezing Jack’s base until he agreed to it. Then, when Jack could take no more, he let the boy cum. Creamy white cum covered both their chest and tight muscles squeezed Pitch’s length and he filled the boy with load after load of his seed.

To the twins watching all they saw was Jack arch and cum all over himself. They didn’t see the Nightmare King fucking him senseless. Their mouths water and penises hardened as they watched the amazing sight as a voice whispered the same thing to both. Jack needed another hard fuck but this time they would do it together. They would both fuck his hole at the same time and they moved in to do just that.


	6. Chapter 6

Lust and Games Between Friends 6

The party at North’s was finally winding down and Bunny was exhausted. He ran his paws over his ears. Normally he would have headed back to the Warren hours ago but with Jack off visiting the kids he had decided to stick around and help North in hopes that Jack would return soon and they could crash in his room. He had stashed a number of new toys in his mate’s room so they could have their own “party” once he got back. Maybe even test out the new soundproofing the Yetis had installed. He glanced at a nearby clock. Jack should have been back by now. 

That knot of worry in his stomach that he had had since talking with Pitch grew tighter and he reached out psychically to Jack’s mind but for the fifth time was blocked. He chalked it up to the fact that Jack could easily be distracted and teenage minds were hard to connect with but still he worried. What if something was wrong? What if Jack was hurt?

“Bunny, it New Year’s,” North said, offering him another drink. “He’s probably spending the night with the children. This may be his last year with them. They are already the oldest Believers on record. Stole Jack’s spot this year.”

The Pooka gave a nod and plopped down on the sofa next to Tooth’s sleeping form. The fairy had foolishly joined in on one of North’s drinking games and hadn’t faired very well. “Maybe.” A shiver ran up his spine and a shock of pleasure. He inhaled sharply. Okay, there was Jack, he could feel him now. That blasted vibrator had been sending waves of pleasure through both of them for the better part of the night. He grinned as he thought about just how hard Jack must be trying not to let it show in front of his friends. The kid must be incredibly uncomfortable. Maybe he’ll go fetch him in another hour or so and relief him of the toy.

A flash of blue-green darted into the parlor, swooping around Tooth’s sleeping form before darting to North and Sandy then settling in front of Bunny, squeaking endlessly. The tiny fairy looked frightened and was moving at an incredible speed. She grabbed at Bunny ears, trying to drag him off his seat.

“Whoa, Sheila, what’s the problem?” he asked, catching her in his paws. “Now slow down, no one can understand you when you panic.”

The mini fairy threw up her little arms and started again.

“Jack’s in danger?” he asked.

She nodded.

His brows knotted and he reached out to Jack again. All he felt was endless pleasure coming from him. He delved a deeper, pushing past that mental block. He couldn’t hear Jack’s thoughts but he could sense panic and fear mixed into the pleasure and…pain? Something was definitely not right. What Baby Tooth said next made his blood run cold.

“Pitch has Jack? And the kids?”

She nodded. 

North pushed himself off his chair and promptly fell back down. “We must go to them,” he announced but was too tipsy to stand. One too many rounds with some of the other Holiday spirits.

Bunny shook his head, thankful he hadn’t drank as much. If Jack were with him it would be a different story but without him Bunny couldn’t bring himself to get any more than a small buzz. Sandy floated up to him. He was in far better shape than the Guardians of Wonder and Memories. 

“Thanks, mate. North, you and Tooth stay put,” he instructed before thumping his foot and opening a rabbit hole. He and Sandy jumped in.

“Use globe!” he heard North yell behind them but by then he was at a full run. His mate needed him and now that he could sense Jack’s fear and pain Bunny was on the verge of panic. Whatever Pitch was up too he was going to stop him. He just hoped Jack and the kids were alright.

. . .

“Caleb,” Jack said, trying to inch away from the larger of the twins. He tried to stand but his legs felt wobbly and knees shaky and he fell back onto the couch with a cry. His backside hurt from Pitch and he knew unless he used his powers he couldn’t escape, but he was terrified of hurting his friends. Flexing his fists he tried to reign in his fear and not lash out. The twins most have thought he was going to hit one of them because the next thing he knew Claude was behind him and holding his wrists. Jack tried to pull free. “Claude, let go!” he yelled, struggling. He gasped when he saw Pitch standing behind Caleb, whispering in his ear. “No, stop it!”

“Easy, Jack, no one’s going to hurt you,” Claude breathed against his ear. “We’re just having a little fun. How about you give me one of you magic snowballs? We can use it as lube.”

“No! Claude let go. You don’t understand.” He gasped when Caleb’s large hand went across his rear leaving a large red print. “Shit! Ow! Caleb!”

A second slap then a third and his already aching and bruise rear was a bright red.

“He’s not quite stretched enough, Caleb,” Pitch whispered in the boy’s ear, grinning at Jack’s tear stained face. “Look at the hole, if you widen it just a little more you and your brother can be in there at the same time. That’s what he likes. He can fit Bunny and North at the same time and they’re quite impressive in size.”

Jack’s eyes nearly bugged out. “What?” he all but screamed. First, he had never ever had sex with North – he was like a father to him and he could never think of him in such a way. Second, Bunny was up until now, the first and only person he had sex with. But judging by the way Caleb was licking his lips and staring at his entrance, the boy was beyond caring. “Caleb, don’t lis-”

“Holy shit! Santa’s been tapping that with the Eastern Bunny?” Claude all but shouted. His lips crushed Jack’s silencing any objections as Caleb started fingering him.

Jack struggled with renewed strength, ripping his mouth away and freeing one wrist only to have it pinned to his side by a shadow. He glared at Pitch’s smug face.

“Tsk, tsk,” the Nightmare King said, his hands moving over Caleb’s muscular chest and tone stomach. “You’re the Guardian of Fun, shouldn’t you be letting them have fun? Of course you can either let them do this to you or I can do it to them.”

All the fight left him and he slumped into Claude’s arms in defeat. He had no choice. It was this or watch his friends be hurt. 

“Much better. Now Claude, spread his legs open wide, Caleb needs him stretched more.”

Claude let go of his other arm, letting the shadows bind it to Jack’s side like the other. He wrapped his arms under Jack’s thighs and lifted him up as he spread his legs wide.

Caleb, oblivious to the shade whispering in his ear, slid a third finger in Jack. “Oh wow, you’re so wet and loose now. I can fit my whole hand in you.” And he did. He slid his fourth finger in then wiggled in his thumb and pushed in until his whole hand disappeared inside Jack.

Jack groaned, burying his face against Claude’s neck as he felt Caleb’s fingers in him, stretching and teasing his muscles before forming a fist. He inhaled sharply as he was fisted, Caleb all but punching his insides. “Oh God!” he cried. Why? Why did this feel so good? With Claude holding him he had no way to move or make Caleb hit what he wanted. “More!”

“Needy little whore,” Pitched teased. “Look at him, Caleb. Isn’t he beautiful? He’s already about to cum again. He’s ready. You and Claude should take him now.”

Jack cried out as that large fist was removed and he was lifted up. The twins knelt on the ground with him between them, his legs still held wide open, knees to his shoulder. He kept his face buried against Claude’s neck, expecting the worse. It was impossible not to sob when Caleb took his chin and made him look at him as he pushed in. There was not resistance and Caleb slipped in with ease. It was when Claude began to push in the Jack felt uncomfortable and tried to arch away.

“Ngh…no, stop! It’s too much. Please, stop!” he pleaded but it wasn’t either boy that pulled him back down but the shadows binding his arms. They yanked him back down, impaling him on both their lengths. He screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as their combined erections filled him, pushing against his prostrate. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Oh God, too much, this was too much, too much. He couldn’t hold on. His head swam with sensation. His body felt far too hot, not his. He had no control. Then they began to move and Jack sobbed as all new sensations rocked his body.

Pitch couldn’t believe how easy it was to manipulate a bunch of teenagers. The twins were screwing Jack senseless. The ice elf couldn’t even form a word as one boy pushed in as the other pulled out and then switched. All he could do was sob and moan as Caleb took his legs and placed them over his shoulders so he could push Jack into his brother more. They moved slowly and in sync and looked absolutely lovely together, but there was something missing.

With a grin, he awoke Jamie. The brown eye boy blinked sleepily, his gaze immediately falling on Jack and the twins. “Whao,” he breathed, his eyes widening.

“There’s room for one more,” Pitch whispered as the teen stood.

Jamie, not seeing the shade, went to the three boys, his own length growing hard. “My God, Jack, you’re beautiful. Are they both in you?”

Jack moaned, his blue gaze meeting Jamie’s. The brown haired boy bent down to kiss him, suckling his tongue for a moment or two before pulling back. “I want to be in you, too,” he whispered against his lips. “I want to fuck your wonderful mouth.”

Without waiting for an answer, Jamie straightened and, holding Jack’s head in place, pushed his cock past those pale lips. The teens were in their own world, no longer caring for Jack’s pleasure as they fucked him, each thrust growing hard and more desperate. Jack was practically choking on Jamie’s length as he kept hitting the back of his throat. The twins were ramming into his core as the shadows held him in place. Jamie came first, shooting his cum down his throat as Claude filled his ass. The two pulled away, letting Caleb have Jack all to himself as his plowed into Jack, over and over, seemingly unable to find his release. It became increasing painful as he just rammed into Jack. The other kids were waking up now, wandering to them, wanting their turns with Jack.

“Ngh…” Jack shook his head, trying to discourage them but the shadows were growing, Pitch’s Fearlings encouraging them. No, please, no more. Tears trailed down his face, consciousness threatening to flee. He wished to just pass out again, let them do what they wanted but something forced him to stay awake. His mind and body burned. He felt as if he were melting. This was worse than any marathon he and Bunny went on and his Pooka was good at fucking him into unconsciousness and back. He couldn’t take anymore. Everything hurt. His body, his mind, his soul. Bunny, help me, he sobbed silently as Caleb pounded into him so hard he feared he might go straight through him. From the corner of his eye he saw the shadows pull back but them Caleb twisted his hips, ramming his prostrate straight on again and again, causing Jack to scream as he felt the egg vibrator being shoved in as well.

“Like that toy, huh?” Caleb asked, his voice menacing. “Like big cocks, huh? Two at once? Just you wait, I’ve got some toys upstairs that’ll drive you wild.” He twisted the vibrator and Jack was blinded by pleasure and pain.

Just when he thought he could take no more a war cry echoed around him and the teenager pounding into him was gone. Cries of panic came from all directions but all Jack saw was grey and white fur above him as a deep menacing growl rumbled.

“What the hell is going on here?” Bunnymund demanded, protectively standing over Jack on all fours. His fur was on end, hackles raised, ears pressed to his skull and claws extended. He snarled and growled at any teen who had the audacity to come near his mate.

“Hey Bunny,” said Claude, as if nothing was wrong at all. “We were just talking about you. Can you show us exactly how bunnies fuck ‘cause I think we’re doing it wrong.”

The Pooka’s eyes widened. “What?” The kids had lost their minds! He growled at them. The bloody ankle bitters were making a move toward them, their bodies obviously demanding attention. “Sandy!” he yelled. A moment later golden dreamsand filled the room, knocking out all six teens. They fell to the carpeted floor in boneless heaps, each with erotic images of Jack dancing around their heads.  
The Sandman floated amongst them, his brows creased as he tried changes the dreams to something more innocent with no luck. He looked helplessly at Bunny, not sure what else to do. His eyes widened when he saw Jack half hidden under the large Pooka. 

Once Bunny was sure it was safe he stepped away from Jack and stared down at his mate with concern. The boy stared past, his blue eyes glazed and unseeing. Bunny rubbed his nose against his cheek. “Snowflake,” he asked softly. There was no response. He licked Jack’s sweaty cheek, rubbed his head against him firmly, silently letting him know he was there. Still nothing. “Jack…” he tried again, this time chinning him, trying to remind Jack that he was his mate. That he was there to protect him. He gave a small whine when he got no response. Dejected, he laid his head on Jack’s chest, his ears against his head as he stared at his love.

Sandy ran a comforting hand through his fur as he sprinkled sand over Jack’s eyes. A moment later the boy’s eyes closed and he slipped into a dreamless sleep, his body finally relaxing under Bunny. The Pooka gave another whine and snuggled into Jack before finally coming to his senses. He wrapped Jack into a sheet Sandy had found in one of the rooms than opened a tunnel. Jack needed help. He needed to get him to North.


	7. Chapter 7

Lust and Games Between Friends 7

Bunny was in an utter panic. He held Jack closed to him, refusing to let anyone touch him. The boy was covered head to toe in sweat, cum, blood and lord knows what else. He paced Jack’s room as North filled the large claw foot tub in his bathroom. He kept the boy’s head tucked under his chin, hoping his scent would wake his mate up but so far no success. He whined low in his throat, a sound he rarely made. He felt helpless and angry. A part of him wanted to go back to the kids’ party and tear each one apart for even considering touching his mate. He could smell each one of them on Jack. It was sickening. Jack’s body was bruised, right down to his mouth and just by how hard he saw Caleb ramming into Jack he could only guess how the others had treated him. Never in his wildest imagination would he have thought any of them – let alone all of them – was capable of this.

He hugged Jack to him. Why? Why would they do this? Jack was their friend, their Guardian. This made no sense.

Sandy hovered over them, hugging Jack’s staff as if it were the boy himself. He had pulled away his dreamsand, hoping to wake Jack so that they could find out what exactly happened but the winter sprite was catatonic. He stared blankly at Bunny, as if he could not see him. North explained he was shock. That being abused by his friends, his first Believers, had been too much for his mind to handle. It made Bunny rage all the more. He wanted revenge. He wanted those brats to suffer the same fate. He would hunt them down one by one and torture them. He would make them suffer. He would make them bleed.

“Bunny,” North called from the bathroom. “Aster, bring Jack.”

He whined again, trying to curl protectively around Jack rather than carry him to his friend. Every animal instinct in him said not to let his beloved go. With a reluctant sigh he straightened himself and walked to the bathroom. North stepped aside and let Bunny lower Jack into the warm water. The water barely reached Jack’s chest when the boy suddenly jerked, his eyes going wide and arms flaying in panic.

“No!” he cried, trying to pull himself out of the water.

“Easy, Jack,” North soothed, holding the boy down with one hand as he poured a cup of water over his head. “I know it’s warmer than you like, but it needs to be.”

“It’s too hot!” Jack yelled, struggling. “Stop, let me go!”

“Shh, Snowflake, it’s alright,” Bunny tried, brushing the fringe of hair out of Jack’s eyes. “We’re here, mate.”

For a moment Jack still fought them, as if not recognizing either. The water grew cold, just above freezing. Nonetheless, North scrubbed him, his cloth not leaving any place untouched and that made Jack panic even more. He kicked and cried and might have made an escape if Bunny didn’t climb in and hold the smaller male to him, shifting him when needed so North could clean him more thoroughly. The whole time North apologized to Jack, not wanting to hurt him but knowing he had no choice. They had to see just how bad he was hurt. When they were done Bunny lifted him out and let North wrap them in a huge blanket so that Bunny didn’t have to put Jack down. The sprite was clinging to his fur, his face buried against his chest as if he couldn’t get enough of the smell of the Pooka. Bunny sat in a large armchair, cradling Jack as if he were a small child. He kept the blanket tucked tightly around him as he stroked Jack’s hair and murmured softly to him until finally he began to relax and bright blue eyes gazed up at them.

North sat on the edge of the bed, watching him silently and waiting with a patience Bunny envied. Over the centuries their roles had somehow reversed. Sandy floated just above the bed, eyeing Jack with concern. Tooth had not been permitted into the room. Bunny didn’t want her seeing Jack like this.

When Jack finally shifted to sit up he gasped in pained, his back arching as he dug his fingers in Bunny’s arm. “Ow, ow!”

Bunny shifted him, laying him back so that there was no pressure on his rear. “Easy, Snowflake, there you go. Don’t worry, love, they’ll pay for this.”

He shook his head, wiping at tears. “Not they’re fault. Pitch…” He grunted, trying to get comfortable.

“Bunny, you should lay him down. He was torn open.” North’s voice quivered ever so slightly.

“My back hurts,” Jack moaned. “Bunny…please, put me on the bed.”

The Pooka hesitated but finally gave in and slipped the boy into his bed, not bothering with dressing him. Jack shifted uncomfortably before settling on his side. North stayed next to him, stroking his hair as he adjusted the blanket over his chest.

“What do you mean by Pitch?” he asked, glancing at Bunny and Sandy. “Was he there?”

Jack nodded. “He was controlling them. I don’t know how. He said they already wanted him just needed a push. Are they okay?”

Bunny bristled. Jack was more concerned about the kids who hurt them than himself? MiM! Some days the boy had no sense. Just another proof that the boy was selfless and very much a Guardian, but this should not be one of those situations.

Sandy nodded, giving Jack a smile as he ruffled the boy’s hair.

Jack nodded, satisfied. His eyes got droopy. “Pitch threatened to haunt their dreams if I didn’t let them… I didn’t want them having nightmares. They never would have done it if it weren’t for him.”

“Hush now, Jack. We’ll protect them. You just rest now and focus on getting better,” North said gently. “We’ll keep them safe.”

The boy gave a small yawn and reached out for Bunny’s paw, pulling it to him. Bunny didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped under the blanket and curled up next to his love, stroking his hair as he fell asleep. He waited until Jack’s breathing was even and he was snoring softly before looking up and North and Sandy. “What are we going to do, North? We can’t let them get away with this.”

North stroked his beard and sat back. “We’ve never had this happen before. If Pitch was involved we cannot simply punish the children.”

“Watch me,” Bunny growled.

Sandy waved a hand, images flying above his head in rapid fire. A snowflake, the children, Pitch and a slate.

“I’m too tired for charades,” Bunny groaned, burying his face in Jack’s hair.

Sandy blew sand out of his ears and glared at him then tried again with North.

“Ah…that might work,” the Russian said, deep in thought.

“What?” asked Bunny, peeking through white hair.

“Erase the children’s memories of the event.”

“How does that make things better?”

North looked sadly at Jack. “Maybe not just the rape.” He looked from Bunny to Sandy and back to Jack. “Jamie and his friends are too old to still be believing in us. Perhaps it’s time for them to truly grow up.”

Bunny stared at him horrified. “You mean to take away Jack’s first Believers? That’ll tear him to pieces.”

“Better than whatever you had planned, Bunny,” North countered. He laid a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “It will be best for all of them in the end.”

Jack murmured in his sleep, tears trekking down his face. Bunny rubbed his arm. North was right, this was for the best. He glanced at Sandy who only nodded.

. . .

The next evening the Guardians gathered in the Globe Room, all except Sandy who was presently in Burgess. North leaned his hip against the banister, watching the lights intently. He gazed over at Jack who was curled up on the sofa next to Bunny, his eyes red rimmed, a small, sad frown tugging at his lips and his hood pulled over his head. Tooth had a hand on his shoulder, promising that it will all be over in a few minutes. 

Bunny hugged him, nuzzling his cheek. “It’ll be okay.”

Jack only nodded, his gaze never leaving the lights over Burgess.

“Sandy knows what he’s doing, Jack,” North assured, but his heart went out to Jack. It was always hard losing your first Believers but in Jack’s case this was going to be so much worse. Sandy was going to be entering each child’s dreams personally and removing all memories of what they did to Jack as well as help them move on to adulthood. When he was done none of them would believe in Jack Frost any more, he would just be another legend.

The first light, Monty, flickered out.

“Here we go,” North announced.

A few minutes later Pippa’s light went out, and then Cupcake, the Twins and lastly Jamie. Jack moaned as Jamie’s light went out. His very first Believer and best friend. And then another more surprising light went.

“Sophie!” Jack cried, tears streaming down his face as he jumped to his feet. “No! Why Sophie? She wasn’t involved.”

Bunny caught him and pulled him back onto the sofa. “He had to do Sophie, too, Jack. Otherwise he could never completely erase you from Jamie’s mind.”

Jack shook his head. “No!” he wailed. He pulled his knees and hugged them to his chest. Burying his face against them he sobbed, shaking uncontrollably.

Tooth pushed back his hood, stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. She whispered soothing words and made promises that no one could keep. Bunny just held him to his side, letting him cry, his eyes full of pity. North sat across from him and when Jack finished crying and looked up at him he opened his arms to his adoptive son. Jack hesitated for all of a heart beat before flinging himself in North’s arms and crying anew. North held him tightly, his cheek on Jack’s head.

“They’ll be safe now, Jack,” he said, gently rubbing his back. “They won’t remember what happened. Pitch can’t touch what isn’t there. He can’t touch Sophie now either.”

The boy gave a muffled, “I know,” before sobbing even harder. North let him cry it out. It didn’t expect Jack to fully understand why it had to be done. Bunny watched with concern as Jack began to hiccup between sobs.

When Sandy returned it was Jack curled up next to North. Bunny and Tooth had given up the sofa so the two could sit more comfortably, or in Jack’s case lean into North, needing his father more than his mate. The boy had fallen asleep as North told him a story about when he and Bunny lost their first Believers. Tooth had thrown in her story as well. Eventually Jack had stopped crying and listened until he laid his head against North’s chest and fell asleep.

Sandy smiled sadly at Jack as North laid him down on the sofa. The Guardian of Wonder smiled sadly at the boy before making room for Bunny. The Pooka glanced touched Jack’s head before turning to the Guardian of Dreams.

“Him, too, Sandy,” he said, sitting by Jack’s legs. “He doesn’t need those memories and I don’t want Pitch using them against him.”

Sandy nodded and took a seat next to Jack’s head. He placed his hands on the boy’s temples and delved into his mind. It wasn’t hard to find the memories, they were like dark shadows clouding his every thought. They tainted once happy memories or playing with the teens as children, of snowballs and fun times, of snow days and skating, of watching movies and playing video games. Every happy thought Jack had of the Burgess kids was now twisted and tainted. It would take much more work to erase them. Until the other kids he could just erase the rape and chalk it up as a bad dream, he had to remove the rape and clean up the taint. It took time and he had to travel to the deepest recesses of Jack’s mind but in the end he replaced all the hurt and sadness with happier memories and assurances that the teens would be fine. The rape could never be completely forgotten but it could shielded, boxed up and hidden deep in Jack’s subconscious where not even Pitch could reach it. It would allow Jack to heal and hopefully, one day, move past it.

Of course Jack could never forget his first Believers even if they did forget him. He still went to Burgess, still checked up on them, but he found new Believers. And even though he had no memories of what happened that fateful New Year’s he was more careful. He didn’t develop the same bond with them as he had with the first seven and as far as the Guardians were concerned it was for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Lust and Games Between Friends 8

The teens were laughing and joking around as if everything in the world was alright. Bunny crouched on the roof top of their high school and watched as they walked past him. His paws curled into fists. These were supposed to be Jack’s friends, kids his age he could trust and hang out with. Despite Pitch’s influence they had come to the conclusion they wanted Jack, dark magic had only enhanced that. Had Pitch not involved himself would they have gone through with raping Jack? Would they have teamed up for a gang rape? He wanted to say no, no prayed that none of them would never have gone so far, but he feared that regardless of Pitch’s influence it may have happened. Maybe not all at once but a few certainly would have.

His gaze hardened when it fell upon Jamie, Jack’s first Believer and best friend, the one who roped Jack into it, but his anger toward him was pale compared to the utter hatred he felt for Caleb. Jack hadn’t told him much about who did what but it was the tallest boy he had found pounding into his mate. He was the one who made Jack scream and cry. Even now, with the memory all but erased, hidden deep in his subconscious, Jack cried in his sleep. He was sure it was the Nightmare King’s doing. Didn’t matter where Jack slept, how many defenses they erected around him, the nightmares still came. Even Sandy couldn’t push them all away. Bunny was only thankful that when he awoke the memories were once again gone.

He reached for his boomerang, itching to whip it at Caleb but reframed from doing so. He had promised Jack before Sandy locked away the memories that he wouldn’t harm any of the children involved. They no longer remembered but it didn’t make them any less guilty. Besides, wasn’t as if Jack would know. He swung, letting the boomerang fly with precision accuracy. 

It arched perfectly, striking four of the kids as it went out and Caleb and his brother on the return trip. Bunny grinned as they each held the back of their heads and looked around to see what struck them. For good measure Bunny threw his weapon once more, taking pleasure in their yelps. They began running for cover.

Bunny chuckled as he caught the boomerang and sheathed it in his harness on his back. It wasn’t the punishment they deserved, they deserved far more, but it would do for now.

“Last I checked, Guardians were supposed to protect children, not assault them,” Pitch’s velvety voice said from over his right shoulder.

A small smirk tugged at Bunny’s lips. “Thought you only played with children’s nightmares.”

A soft chuckle met him. “I think I did an adequate job on your little sprite.”

Bunny held his emotions in check, waiting for the Nightmare King to make the first move. Keep talking, just keep talking, he thought to himself, watching the shadows shift under the cloudy sky. Snow was on the horizon. 

“How are he’s dreams, Bunnymund? Is he sleeping fitfully?”

The shadows grew closer. Just a little more. “Any particular reason for torturing him like that? I know you don’t like Jack but that went above and beyond anything you’ve done before.”

Pitch laughed. “The boy is so starved for affection, I thought he would enjoy playing with his friends in a more physical way. You missed the best part.” He was close now. His voice was sickly sweet and almost right next to Bunny’s ear. “He wanted it. Begged for it. He was screwing them three at a time. Can you imagine that? I never thought that he could do that. Well, maybe one up the ass and in his mouth while he screwed the girl but never two in his ass as he sucked off young Jamie. Oh what a sight! He took them like a pro. What have you Guardians been teaching him?”

Bunny spun, catching Pitch off guard as he pounced, his paws on the shade’s throat as they tumbled into the shadows. Gold eyes widened in surprise as they slammed into the ground of the forest just outside of Burgess. Bunny held onto him tightly, his claws digging into flesh. His face lowered until it was barely an inch from Pitch’s. He growled deep in his throat, one paw moving from the Boogeyman’s throat to his chest, right above his heart.

“The kids weren’t the only ones to touch him, eh, mate?” he snarled, digging his claws into Pitch’s chest. Pitch grunted and struggled, shadows racing to help him. Bunny dug deeper, drawing blood. “I smelt your filth all over him. You just couldn’t resist. He refused you so you just to twist his fears for his friends and torture him.”

“He wanted it,” Pitch snarled. He grunted as his flesh was torn then laughed. “Oh, there it is. You fear that, huh. That you’re not good enough for him? You’re not. You’re not even his species. And there’s only one of you. You can never do what I can to him. He belongs with me.”

Bunny snapped, he pulled a diamond dagger from his harness and raised it over his shoulder, ready to strike a killing blow. Pitch just grinned, as if daring him to go through with it.

“No!”

Bunny froze on his downward strike, the blade only inches from Pitch’s heart. He looked up in surprise. Jack stood a few feet away, a look of pure horror on his face. He stared at Bunny’s his bright blue eyes wide.

“Jack, get out of here,” Bunny snapped, ready to finish Pitch once and for all. “Now!” He paused as he felt Jack’s hand fall on his shoulder and then, to his utter surprise, the dagger was taken from his paw. He looked up at Jack in surprise. “Jack?”

“He’s not worth it, Bunny,” Jack said, his eyes pleading. He tugged at Bunny’s paw. “He’s just trying to rile you up. That’s all this was ever about. He thought he could use the kids to separate us and failed. It’s over.”

Giving Pitch’s throat one last warning squeeze, Bunny climbed off him and pulled Jack into his arms. He snarled at Pitch as the shade got to his feet. “Get out here, ya bastard. If I so much as see a shadow near him I’ll hunt you down and finish our conversation.”

Pitch snorted, wiping snow off his robes. “Oh, this is far from over, Aster. I will make him mine.”

Bunny snarled, ready to pounce once more only to have a wave of white magic shot past him and throw Pitch against a large tree. Ice extended from the ground, incasing the shade in thick ice, his arms pinned to his sides. Pitch’s eyes widened as he struggled until even his shoulders were frozen to the tree, only his head free.

“I belong to no one!” Jack snapped, storming up to Pitch. He pushed his staff under the shade’s chin. “I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you on last time. Leave. Me. Alone. You come near me or my kids again and you’ll wish I let Bunny finish you off.” He spun on his foot and grabbed Bunny’s arm, dragging him away from the Nightmare King.

“You can’t escape me, Jack,” Pitch yelled after them. “You can’t escape the shadows. I will always be there. I will make you mine.”

Rage filled Jack. He spun around and slammed the butt of his staff on the ground, freezing it and Pitch further. “Then I hope you enjoy the sun light.”

The cloud coverage above parted and the sun shone down. Jack ignored Pitch’s curses as Bunny opened a tunnel and they both jumped in and headed to the Warren. 

Almost the moment his feet touched the lush grass Jack found himself suddenly swept up in Bunny’s arms and being kissed with so much passion it made his head swim. Large paws moved under his hoodie, caressing his flesh and teasing his groin. He broke the kiss long enough to smile at his mate.

“Not that I mind but what’s up?” he asked only to be nuzzled.

“I’m supposed to be protecting you not the other way around,” Bunny said, picking him up. “Think you’re up some well-deserved rutting?”

Jack hesitated briefly before wrapping his arms around his love and rubbing into him. “With you? Always.”

Bunny purred, his arousal pushing through his fur. “Good ‘cause you have no idea how hard you made me after seeing that.”

They didn’t get far. Jack took the lead, kissing Bunny fiercely and causing him to topple over on the low hill until they lay sprawled on the soft ground. He slowly undressed, removing his shirt as seductively as he could and then his pants. When they were off Bunny took charge, rolling him on the ground so he could chin him. Once he was sure Jack was completely scented he moved on to nip and kiss him, replacing the bruises caused by Pitch and the kids with his own mark so that when Jack looked at them he would think of him. He took his time touching and stroking him, taking direction from Jack’s moan and needy whines. He kissed Jack’s thighs and knees, wanting his mate to know he was loved and worshipped. And although he wanted so much to bury himself deep inside his beloved he took the time to thoroughly clean him which aroused Jack the most.

“Bunny…I’m gonna cum,” Jack whined, his hands grasping at Bunny’s fur. “Please, I want you in me.”

“I’ve got no lube, love. I left it in the borough. Wasn’t expecting…” he groaned at Jack’s wanton expression. He should have taken Jack home before starting this.

“Don’t care,” Jack arched his back, wiggling under him. “Tongue…tongue fuck me.”

Bunny grinned, now that sounded yummy. He slid between the teen’s legs and lifted his rear. Rubbing his fury face along Jack’s most sensitive areas he took in the clean soupy smell of him. His tongue ran over the ring of muscles before slowly pushing it inside. Jack inhaled sharply as he pushed in deeper then pulled out. Over and over the tongue filled him, licking his inner walls. Bunny made sure to slick every inch he could reach inside Jack before slipping a finger in.

Jack froze as that finger hit something sensitive. Bunny waited until he relaxed then slipped in a second finger, scissoring them before adding the third. Slow, gently, he stretched Jack’s tight muscles while he massaged his belly with his other hand.

“There we go, Snowflake, just relax. I’ve got you,” he whispered, kissing Jack’s belly before sliding back up and leaning over him, his length positioned at his opening. “If it hurts too much just tell me, I’ll stop, I promise.”

Jack ran a hand over Bunny’s ears. “I trust you.”

Bunny smiled lovingly at him and gently, ever so slowly pushed in. Jack gasped, arching into him.

“More,” Jack begged, pushing into Bunny. “Good MiM, more, Bunny. I need you so much.”

Kissing his brow, Bunny began to move. He kept his pace nice and slow – a true challenge to his animal nature – and took his cues from Jack. Jack cried and begged, his hands knotting in Bunny’s fur, his legs wrapping around Bunny’s waist. It was nice and sweet and Bunny enjoyed every moment of it. They made love until they were exhausted, altering between their usual fast and hard – only because Jack begged for it – and this sweet slow pace until neither could take it anymore and they curled up until the moonlight. 

“I love you, Aster,” he whispered before sleep took him.

“I love you, too, Jackie,” Bunny answered, chinning his head once more.

For the first since being raped Jack slept soundly, his head cushioned on Bunny’s chest as the Pooka stroked his snowy hair. Despite everything that happened Jack proved he was far stronger than anyone gave him credit for. He’d been raped and abused and even with his memories locked away he should have been more frightened, especially of Pitch, but he stood up to the Nightmare King. He made the first steps to heal himself and no one could have done that but him.


End file.
